Tell Me Why
by Angel Delgado
Summary: So this is kind of similar to Begin Again. I talked to the author got permission. But summary is Obi-Wan gets a new padawan, Skyrela (who is nicknamed Sky). Anakin isn't to happy about it. Multi chapter fic. T cause I'm paranoid. - -
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me Why**

**A/N: Got the idea from Katierosefun. She is an amazing author and I love her stories. I did get her permission. Basically this is about my OC Skyrela who is nicknamed Sky, well Sky becomes Obi-Wan's padawan and Anakin has to adjust to having another padawan on missions with Obi-Wan. So hope you like it. It might turn into a mutiple chapter fic not sure yet. But here we go.**

"Another padwan?" Master Windu questions.

"Yes, masters. I believe it's time I take one on. We need more Jedi." Master Kenobi says.

"Jedi, we do need. A padawan, you may take on. Pick one today, you may." Master Yoda tells Master Kenobi.

"Yes master Yoda." Obi-Wan said bowing.

He leaves the council chambers and went to the training room. A girl around 15 was sitting in a corner by herself. Obi-Wan scowls. He realises it was Skyrela. The 'late bloomer' as the council had said. Obi-Wan walks over and he sees she is listening to some music and reading a holo-book.

Sky senses Obi-Wan. She looks up from her book. She takes an earbud out.

"Greetings Master Kenobi." Sky said, standing up and bowing.

"Greetings, youngling Skyrela. May I ask what you're reading and listening to?" Master Kenobi says

"I'm reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and I am listening to Taylor Swift Fearless, Master Kenobi." Sky says

Master Kenobi nods "Tell me, have you been chosen as a padawan yet?" Obi-Wan asksnoticing her hair was in her signature style, which is two, small, side braids that connect in the middle and are straight after they connect with the rest of her hair straight.

Sky shakes her head. "Not yet Master Kenobi." Sky says, sadly.

Obi-Wan strokes his beard. He decides to take Sky on as a padawan. "Alright, well I'll let you get back to your music and book." Obi-Wan tells her. Sky nods. Obi-Wan walks away and heads to the council chambers.

"A youngling, you have found." Master Yoda says.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I am willing to take Skyrela Delgado as my padawan." Master Kenobi says.

"I am not sure that is wise." Master Windu says.

"Masters, she's almost 16. She still hasn't been chosen. I can see she has potiential. She just needs someone to bring it out." Master Kenobi argues. The other council members look at each other. After a few minutes of silence, Master Yoda speaks.

"Your padawan, she will become. Council chambers, she must come. Go get her, you must." Master Yoda says.

Obi-Wan nods. "I will be back." He says. Obi-Wan bows and goes to find Sky. He finds her in the same spot. Sky senses Obi-Wan. She looks up and takes her earbud out again.

"Yes, Master Kenobi?" Sky says.

"You are needed in the council chambers. Come on, young one." Obi-Wan says, offering her his hand. Sky takes his hand and Obi-Wan helps her up. On the way, Sky stops and puts her holo-book and datapad in her clan room. Sky and Obi-Wan arrive at the council chambers.

"Youngling Delgado, a willing master has come forward to take you on as a padawan. Kenobi is willing to take you on." Master Windu tells Sky. Sky nods. Obi-Wan comes up and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Master and padawan you now are. Youngling Delgado, you are to go to your clan quarters and gather your things. You will then move to Kenobi's quarters." Master Windu instructs. Sky nods. "You are dismissed." Sky and Obi-Wan bow and leave the council chambers.

Sky heads to her clan quarters and gets her stuff. Obi-Wan helps her and guides her to his quarters, which is now their quarters. Sky gets settled in and starts putting stuff away. Once she is done, she gets called by Obi-Wan.  
"Yes, master?" Sky says, walking up to him.

"Are you settled in?" Obi-Wan asks. Sky nods. "Good, now come on there is someone I want you to meet." Obi-Wan says. He leads Sky to the Machanics station. "Hello, Anakin." Obi-Wan says. Anakin turns around. "Hello, Master." He says. Anakin notices Sky standing behind his former master. He turns back to Obi-Wan and raises an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan gives Sky a little push to where she's not behind him anymore. "Anakin, I would like you to meet Skyrela. She's my new padawan." Obi-Wan says. Sky looks up and smiles shyly at Anakin. Anakin raises an eyebrow at his former master.  
"Okay, well Skyrela is an...interesting name." Anakin says slowly, still not sure what to make of this. "Do you have any other names?"

Sky nods. "I have the names Skyrela, Skyfall, and Sky." Sky says quietly. "You like machinery?" Sky asks. Anakin nods. "Same here. I used to build little contraptions. Used to tick my father off." Sky laughs a bit at the thought. "I built a droid one time. It went heywire. Stole my father's rifle. Oh, he was so ticked off at me." Sky says smiling.

Anakin frowns a bit. He goes back to what he was building. Obi-Wan and Sky can feel the hostility rolling off him through the force. "Come on, Sky." Obi-Wan says, deciding now would be a good time to seperate them. He and Sky go back to their quarters.

**A/N: Done. So I have decided that I will make this a multi chapter fic. Now I know I am doing a lot right now, but my reason is because I go back to school in 8 days so I really want to update as much as I can. Now I realised I have made some friends here on fanfiction so I will list the ones I can remember.**

**Snips1212, katierosefun, SJ Skywalker, Venator88, HighjackLuv, loveanisoka, CC-2224 Commander Cody, hopelessromantic4life, Bookreaderninja, Emerald.H, CaptainKale, killavals, Chris guardian of light. **

**That's everyone I can remember right now. So um, just want to say to you guys, I am so thankful to have met you. I swear you guys are why I still write. I honestly don't think I would still be writing if it weren't for you. You guys are awesome. Alright, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: So on Monday I start my first day of school. So I thought I might update today or tomorrow. Um, any questions, comment or PM me. Now, in this chapter you get to know a bit more about Sky and how she reacts to certain stuff. You will also see Obi-Wan getting to know more about Sky.**

Sky walks out of her room. She walks past Obi-Wan, who looks at the olive skinned girl. Obi-Wan sees her normally wavy, chocotlate brown hair is now in a braid. Sky turns to Obi-Wan.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Sky asks, tilting her head.

"Er, no. I just noticed how your hair is now in a braid." Obi-Wan replies, taken aback by Sky tilting her head. "Um, quick question."

"What is it?" Sky asks, her head still tilted.

"Why is your head tilted?" Obi-Wan asks, slightly confused by it.

Sky un-tilts her head. "Oh, that. That's just something I do when I'm confused or asking a question. I can't explain why I do it, I just do." Sky explains.

Obi-Wan nods. Sky continues walking. Obi-Wan wonders about Sky. He wonders what could have happened to make Anakin take an immediate disliking to her. It doesn't make sense to Obi-Wan.

"Hey, Sky, have you made any friends yet?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yep. Another padawan named Sara." Sky replies.

Obi-Wan nods. He notices the necklace Sky has. "Sky, where'd your necklace come from?"

"My mother. She gave it to me a few days before she died." Sky says quietly, fingering the necklace. "You would've liked her. Everyone liked her."

Obi-Wan nods. "What was she like?"

Sky smiles thinking about her mother. "My mother's name was Marissa. Well, Marissa was smart, beautiful, witty, very very musical, and she always had a comeback for everything. She just had this charisma that drew people to her. She had a lot of friends, but she always made time for me. I have a lot of her traits and characteristics. Marissa played a wide variety of instruments. She wrote songs and sang them too. She had a big notebook of songs and I have it. I continue writing songs." Sky explains. "I don't really want to talk anymore." Sky says, abruptly. Sky walks back into her room.

**A/N: Sorry, if it's suckish or short. I just wanted to update, because tomorrow might be my only free day for awhile. Well, bye everyone.**


End file.
